Lost
by AlloftheAbove
Summary: Set during Elphaba's time at Shiz during the musical. What if she found something that didn't belong? A certain something spurring a change in events that just may change her story for the better and for good. REVISED: Chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well this is me trying to rid myself of writer's block. I may continue this, but as of now it's a one shot. Enjoy this little fluff bunny :)**

**Lost and Found**

Elphaba warily made her way up the gigantic stone steps in front of the Shiz library. She was frazzled. Two exams and an essay were due within the next forty-eight hours, and she was a perfectionist, the combination, a recipe for one tired student. She opened the quoxwood door and glanced around finding the front seating area empty. In fact, the entire library seemed to be vacant, an added bonus in her stressed state. Finding a seat near the fireplace she placed her satchel on the floor, grabbing her _Early Child Psychology book_ she settled into the overstuffed chair and began to study.

It had only been a few short moments when she heard a small sniffle. Peering over the top of her books she found the library study floor to be completely empty. Shaking her head, she went back to her reading when only a short moment later the sniffle came again accompanied by a small whimper.

Clapping her book shut a bit spooked she called out, "Hello?" Silence, then another small sniffle. "This isn't funny. I know someone's there." She got to her feet whirling around. She was beginning to get angry. There was no time for practical jokes. The sniffling continued and she followed the sound to a study desk located across the room suspecting Glinda had either fought with Shen-Shen and followed her here.

Rolling her eyes at her roommate's immaturity she called out, "Glinda, you can come out now."

She bent down looking under the desk and startled. A little sandy-haired boy was huddled beneath the desk. He couldn't have been more than four. "Oh!" She gasped landing promptly on her hind-end ungracefully. The little boy, terrified cowered further into the cubby. His white shirt, blue vest, and pants were covered in dust from his hiding spot.

Gathering her wits she gently asked the boy, "Are you hurt?" His tears an indication that he was either petrified or hurt.

The boy just curled himself into a ball. Elphaba pursed her lips in thought. Well, she might as well practice what she'd been studying.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you. My name's Elphaba Thropp. I'm a student here at Shiz. I want to help you, but you've got to talk to me." The boy raised his tear stained face and slightly uncurled himself. He was clutching a small tattered teddy bear. "Are you hurt?" She pressed again, and tried to assess him from afar. He looked to be alright.

"No." His tiny voice was raspy.

"That's good." She smiled softly at him. "You're lost then?" She saw the boy nod slightly. Shifting her position she was now kneeling in front of the cubby hole her silhouette backlit to the little boy. "What's your name?"

"I'mma not supposed to talk to stwangers." His lisp was adorable and she melted on the spot.

"Well you know my name. I'm hardly a stranger." She smiled again as the boy inched his way closer to her obviously scared and wanting a companion.

"Ian."

"Well Ian its nice to meet you. And what about your traveling companion?" She motioned towards his bear.

"Mistaw Buttons." He hugged the bear to him.

"Well would you and Mr. Buttons like to come out from there?"

The boy nodded and climbed out from beneath the desk. Elphaba stayed crouching to be at his level.

"You're alright? You're sure?" She asked again. Ian started when he saw her face but nodded he was fine.

"Yow Gween." He said it as a fact, not judgmental or condescending, just like the sky was blue Elphaba was green.

She laughed at his innocence. "You're right. I'm green."

"Gween's my faborite." He said slipping his tiny hand into hers.

"Yea? I'm partial to purple myself." The odd pair was making their way across the sitting room to Elphaba's things.

"That's fow giwls."

"Well I _am_ a girl."

She began collecting the books scattered about and putting them in her bag. Ian watched quietly still hugging the bear to him. He wiped his nose on his sleeve and Elphaba grimaced. "So where are your mommy and daddy?"

His lower lip started to quiver.

"Oh dear, don't cry. Do you remember the last time you saw them?"

"Outside."

"Well, they'll probably be looking all over for you. Why don't we go sit on the steps and wait for them, okay?"

The boy nodded and sniffled again. He seemed to be calming down. Leading him outside they both sat on a bench near the front steps of the library. Elphaba craned her neck to see if she could see any commotion associated with a lost child, and Ian gently kicking his legs back and forth on the bench.

She turned back to the boy and figured she might as well keep his mind of his parents.

"Ian can I ask you some more questions? It'll maybe help find your parents if you could answer the best you can."

The boy nodded.

"You're here with you mommy and daddy?"

"And Fiyewo."

"Fiyewo?" She cocked her head to the side, "Who's he?"

"My brothew."

"Does he go here?"

"Yep. He's gonna go hewe." As he was answering his stomach grumbled and he grimaced.

Elphaba nodded putting two and two together. She handed him a small cookie she saved from her breakfast. He took it hesitantly, but he devoured in seconds.

"So you were on the campus tour," She paused trying to remember the various stops on the tour but failing.

"Ian!" A worried shout broke her concentration. A handsome looking man was running up to the bench. _His father most likely_, she thought. She rose from her spot and Ian jumped down and ran towards the man.

"Fiyewo!"

_Or his incredibly good looking older brother_.

"Thank Oz, Mother is worried sick. Are you alright?" Kneeling down, Fiyero inspected him from head to toe not noticing his older and slightly more verdant companion.

Elphaba cleared her throat. "He's fine. I found him in the library. He's been with me for awhile now."

Fiyero glanced sharply up at her and jumped, "Oh wow, thanks for doing that." He paused again looking at her and she shifted uncomfortably. He broke his daze finally realizing his manners, "I'm Fiyero, Fiyero Tiggular." She stuck out his hand, and after a moment she extended hers warily.

"Elphaba Thropp." He let go of her hand and turned to his brother who was staring at them inquiringly.

"Well Ian?"

"Epaba's nice Fiyewo. She helped me."

"I know that. She's very nice." He turned back to her smiling and they stood awkwardly again for a few moments.

"He was a very good little boy, you should be proud of him." She smiled at Ian then at Fiyero shyly. "But I really should be going," She motioned to her books back on the bench, "I have some work-"

"Oh, yes of course. Sorry again for all the trouble." Fiyero took Ian's hand in his as they both walked back to the bench to collect Mr. Buttons.

"It wasn't a problem."

Another awkward silence.

"Epaba?"

She giggled slightly at his mispronunciation. "Yes?"

"Thanks fow the cookie."

"Your welcome little one."

"Thanks so much Ms. Elphaba." Fiyero took her hand in his. "Really, just thank you."

Elphaba taken aback at the unexpected touch blushed but nodded. "It's alright. It wasn't a problem."

There was a slightly awkward pause interrupted finally by Fiyero, "Well, we should go now."

"Right. I guess—I guess I'll see you around then. I mean when you start here?"

"Yep," Fiyero smiled and hoisted Ian up onto his shoulders. "Say bye to Ms. Elphaba Ian."

Ian smiled and waved to her as the started down the path, "Bye Epaba!"

"Goodbye!" Elphaba returned his wave smiling and watched as the two disappeared around a bend. Perhaps this next semester isn't going to be as bad as she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**I've revised this chapter...I wasn't happy with the other version. Hopefully this one is a little better. Leave a review if you wish. I'll try to update this story and my other one sometime. le sigh.**

**Chapter 2  
**

"Then Epaba founded me. And she gaved me a cookie. And talked to me. Epaba was gween. And Fiyewo liked Epaba because she's nice." Ian finished recounting his afternoon in list format as his mother held him tightly.

"Epaba?" She questioned for it was a very unusual name.

"Elphaba." Fiyero corrected smiling, and ruffled his brother's hair.

"Hey!" Ian screeched pouting, and Fiyero just laughed. The two brothers were close, with Fiyero seemingly more of a father figure than an older sibling.

The family had just finished taking care of the final enrollment arrangements and was making their way back to the inn off campus.

"Well I think we owe this Elphaba a thank you. Don't we Alain?" Deidra Tiggular asked her husband. "Is there a way we could possibly find her? Maybe treat her to a nice dinner with the family." She asked either of the men.

"Hmm. I'll go talk to the head mistress and see what I can come up with. We'll meet you at the café in town if she agrees." Alain paused turning to make his way back to the main hall. Fiyero grabbed his arm.

"Dad, I'll do it. You go ahead. I've met her anyway, so I don't think it would be as odd." Fiyero was halfway back to campus before either of his parents could say otherwise.

"Well _that_ is interesting." Deidra smiled to her husband knowingly.

"Indeed." Alain answered wrapping an arm around his wife's waist as they strolled back into Town Square with Ian skipping ahead.

Fiyero decided to search for the girl first at the library. She had mentioned needed to do some work, so he made his way up the familiar cobblestone path.

To put a fine point on it, he was very intrigued by this green woman.

He entered the library and saw her completely engrossed in writing. "Ms. Elphaba?" He asked softly not wanting to startle her.

Elphaba glanced up quickly and jumped slightly at seeing the man from earlier standing before her. She glanced over her shoulder thinking that maybe there was another Elphaba sitting in the room. "Uh, hi?" she said quietly.

Fiyero stood with his hands behind his back and rocked back on his heels. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you, but my mother and father would like to know if you'd join us for dinner tonight. As, uh, as a thank you for earlier?" He left it as a question and hoped he didn't sound completely foolish.

Elphaba slowly lowered her pencil. She was unused to anyone speaking kindly, let alone giving her an invitation to dinner. "Dinner? Tonight?" She mentally kicked herself for sounding so ridiculous.

"If it would be alright?"

"Now?"

Fiyero laughed at her insecurity, "Yes."

Her eyes widened at his enthusiasm. "I have a lot of work that's due in the next couple of days," She said warily.

"Please?" He added, "Ian would also like to see you again."

That seemed to be the deal maker, for she smiled lightly and nodded.

"Alright, but only for a little while." She acquiesced and began collecting her things. What in Oz is she getting herself into, she thought silently.

"Alright." Fiyero smiled and nodded, helping her collect her texts. "Early Child Psychology, Anatomy? Are you a Life Sciences major?" He asked noting her subjects.

Slinging her bag over her shoulder she nodded, "I am. First year."

"That's my major too. Second year." He held two fingers up.

"Really?" She said surprised, "I would have pegged you for something more…" She trailed off realizing it was probably insulting.

"Simple? Easy?" He interjected and just laughed, "I get that a lot."

He opened the library door and motioned for her to go through. It seemed to him at least she was unused to holding another person's company for she hesitated every time he tried to converse with her. "First year isn't so bad once you get past Anatomy."

She nodded, and they quietly walked down a path.

"So…" He went for awkwardly as she walked next to him.

Elphaba looked up, "What brings you to Shiz?"

Fiyero scratched his head, "Grade issues." He replied shrugging.

Elphaba raised an eyebrow, "This coming from someone advising me Life sciences 'isn't so bad'?"

"Well it isn't. I just find classes boring and I already have a job lined up, so I don't go. It's not that I don't know the material." He shrugged again.

"Don't your parents—"

"They really don't care that much either. I'm only in school to keep up the family appearance."

"Family appearances?" Elphaba asked puzzled, and Fiyero waved his hand dismissively.

They had arrived in Town Square now and Fiyero couldn't help notice some of the odd looks they had received as they passed by the store-fronts. Elphaba glanced at him knowingly.

"I'm used to it." Sighing, she flicked her braid behind her shoulder.

"How?" He asked again slightly appalled.

"Don't have a choice." She shrugged and put an end to the conversation.

"I see."

As the sun began to set, the odd pair walked into Town Square. The newly lit street lamps provided sufficient light to the outdoor café.

"Hi Epaba!" Ian waved happily to both his brother and companion from his booster seat.

"Mom, Dad, this is Elphaba Thropp." Fiyero guided her towards the table as both Alain and Diedra Tiggular stood to greet her. "Elphaba these are my parents."

Elphaba's mouth widened in surprise recognition upon the introduction of the couple. This was the Vinkus royal family! "Your majesties." She stuttered and curtly bowed her head. Internally chastising herself for not putting two and two together.

Diedra and Alain also looked surprised although it was fleeting. Ian wasn't kidding when he said she was green. Shouldn't that warrant some kind of reaction? Their gratitude, however, overrode any of their discriminations and they both smiled brightly at the girl, and that was the end of that.

Diedra laughed slightly at Elphaba's surprise, "Oh dear me, no need for the formality. A simple Ma'am and Sir will be sufficient."

Alain pulled out a chair for her next to Ian and motioned for her to sit, "Would you mind joining us? As a thank you?"

"Oh, really it's not necessary. I just came, I mean, I have some school work I need to attend."

"Please?" Ian asked as he reached for the bread basket just out of his reach.

Elphaba discretely scooted the basket closer for him, and noting their expecting glances, she sighed, "If you insist. I really don't want to intrude."

"You're not!" Fiyero added quickly sitting across for her and smiled again. Hesitantly she smiled back.

"Relax dear, we won't bite. We're normal just like you." Diedra smiled warmly. Elphaba blushed whether it was because someone called her normal or because of behavior the rest of the table didn't know.

"Sorry, I guess I'm," Elphaba stopped herself then shook her head laughing, "I feel like someone is playing a joke on me." Unsure of herself, she continued, "Thanks for the invitation to dinner."

"So Elphaba, tell us about yourself." Alain added with interest after the orders were placed.

So Elphaba began talking about her studies and giving a small mention to where she came from and her family. It as an abbreviated and glossed over version of herself, but she didn't want to air her dirty laundry so to speak.

"Life Sciences, you may be able to help Fiyero actually pass something this year." Alain raised an eyebrow in his son's direction

"Who me?" Fiyero motioned and tried to look innocent.

Elphaba glanced over, "But aren't you a second year?" She questioned.

"My credits didn't transfer I have to start over."

The evening progressed quite pleasantly for all parties involved. Elphaba relaxed considerably around the family easily carrying on conversations with Fiyero's parents. As Fiyero sat back and observed everything quietly, he found it odd how even when she found out about his status Elphaba treated him no differently. Maybe it wasn't odd, he though. Maybe it was refreshing and different.

Once the dinner dishes were cleared Elphaba looked at the large clock in the square and her eyes widened. "Oh no! I lost track of time." She quickly busied herself with her satchel pulling out some coins and set them on the table, "Thank you so much for your company, but I really need to be getting back to the library." She rose to get up.

Fiyero collected the coins she had set on the table, "Our treat," he handed them back to her. "I'll walk you back."

"Oh I'll be fine."

"We insist." Diedra added leaving no room for argument. "A lady should not be out in the streets at night."

Elphaba had to hold herself from scoffing at being called a lady. "Okay if you insist. Thank you so much for dinner. It really wasn't necessary, but thanks all the same."

Ian who had been silently coloring on his menu handed her a piece of paper, "Fow you." Elphaba took the paper and opened it up revealing three stick figures, one green and two yellow.

She laughed, touched by his gesture and seriousness, "Thanks Ian. It's a masterpiece."

She shook hands with both Alain and Diedra, "Good night."

"You're a lovely girl, please stop thanking us. You're the one who is owed the thanks. It was wonderful meeting you." Alain kept hold of her hand as if to drive home his point.

Elphaba blushed again not knowing what to say.

"Good night dear. Take care and good luck with your studies. Sorry we kept you." Diedra waved as Fiyero motioned her towards the gate leading them out into the square.

"Bye Epaba," Ian called.

"Good night."


End file.
